pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Spencer Hastings
Spencer Hastings is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars television series on ABC Family. She is portrayed by Troian Bellisario. Biography Smart, overachieving, and extremely wealthy are the ways to describe Spencer Hastings. She constantly balances many jobs, such as internships, charity work, being part of the field hockey team and after-school clubs. She is confident, calculating, and could stand up to Alison when no one else could, showing her determination and courage. Family life can be very difficult for Spencer; her parents are often too busy to be with her and she often doesn't get along with her older sister, Melissa. Having an intellectual sister and demanding parents, Spencer doesn't want anything less than perfect. Despite being very sure of herself, Spencer does begin to show a bit of strain when she and her friends begin receiving strange texts from the mysterious "A." She is very protective of her friends, and can come off as being bossy at times, but only because she wants to protect them. After losing her boyfriend Toby to the A-Team, Spencer suffered from a mental and emotional breakdown and was admitted to Radley Sanitarium after being found lost in the woods with no ID. To avoid any more suffering and pain, Spencer soon agreed to become an 'A', but only to find out information about Red Coat and to see Toby. As of A Dangerous Game, Spencer has been kicked out of the A-Team, as she was a double agent. Physiacl Apperance Spencer Hastings has a very slim face complimented with high cheekbones, thin lips, and dark almond shaped eyes. She has a peach and cream complexion and long dark brown hair usually worn down. Spencer has a very slim and athletic figure from playing field hockey, tennis and other sports that keep her image perfectly in tact. Apperances 'Season 1' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2' *It's Alive The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season 3' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I'm Your Puppet *A Dangerous Game 'Season 4' *'A' is for A-L-I-V-E *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die *Under The Gun *Bro's Kicking 'A' Relationships 'Ian Thomas:' They kissed and briefly dated. It began and ended "early in the summer." Started: Before "Pilot"Ended: Before "Pilot"Reason: Alison threatened to tell Melissa. 'Wren Kingston:' They flirted and kissed. (see "Wrencer") Started: "The Jenna Thing"Ended:'"Can You Hear Me Now?"Reason: Spencer told him nothing could happen between them because of her sister. 'Alexander "Alex" Santiago:' They datedStarted: "There's No Place Like Homecoming"Ended:'"Salt Meets Wound"Reason: "A" posed as Alex and accepted him into a tennis clinic that Alex only told Spencer about. 'Toby Cavanaugh:' They are dating and in love.(see "Spoby") 'First Relationship'Started: "A Person of Interest"Ended:"Over My Dead Body" and "The Blond Leading the Blind"Reason: "A" threatened to kill Anne Sullivan if Spencer didn't "keep Toby safe" (by ending the relationship). 'Second Relationship '''Started: "unmAsked"Ended: "Misery Loves Company"Reason: Spencer found out he was the second "A". '''Third Relationship'Started: "A DAngerous GAme"Reason: Toby is alive and joined the A-Team to protect Spencer. Trivia *Spencer is the main target of "A", being the one he or she has targeted the most. It is probably because she is the strongest person of the remaining liars, and could stand up to Alison, something the other liars could not do except Hanna who once tried to defend Lucas from Alison's bullying. *Her name means "Steward" and coincidentally she is always refined like a Steward. *She is the most organized and hardworking one of the four. *Spencer was good friends with Alison, even though they fought constantly because Spencer was the only one able to stand up to her. Alison told only Spencer she had a secret boyfriend (later revealed as Ian Thomas) the summer she died. *Janel Parrish, the actress who plays Mona Vanderwaal, Shay Mitchell, who plays Emily Fields, and Tammin Sursok, who plays Jenna Marshall, also auditioned for the role of Spencer Hastings. *Spencer finds out Jason DiLaurentis is her half-brother in "The Naked Truth." *After staying with Toby at the motel, he invites Spencer to stay the next night. After sleeping over at Wren's place, he tells her she is welcome to stay anytime. She replies, "I might actually take you up on that," on both occasions. *Spencer has received 35 individual messages from "A," plus 25 messages sent to all 4 girls. *She was the first one to find out who "A" and Red Coat are. She found out Mona Vanderwaal was 'A' in "UnmAsked.", and that Toby Cavanaugh was 'A' in "Misery Loves Company", and also she saw first Alison as the Red Coat. *Her favorite childhood game was hide and seek because she always won. *Out of the four girls, Spencer is the last one to lose her virginity. She lost her virginity with Toby in The Lady Killer. *Spencer was the third of the four liars to be visited by Alison. She appears to her in the Hastings' living room in "If These Dolls Could Talk". *Spencer is also very close to Emily, as she was angry at Paige both for making remarks about Emily being gay to her face and when Spencer, Hanna and Aria suspected Paige of being A. They are also close as they both are/were close to Toby. And they always do anything they can to protect each other. *Spencer along with Hanna are the only ones who did not cheat on her partner. Her sister's boyfriends were the ones that kissed her and Spencer was not in a relationship. Emily had kissed Nate while dating Paige and Aria had kissed Jason while dating Ezra (as well as kissing Ezra while dating Noel, and kissing Wesley while dating Ezra). Spencer and Hanna kissed Wren, but that happened after their break ups. *She often texts SOS to the other girls. *Both Spencer and Toby have been suspected by the Police of hurting/murdering Alison. *Spencer kidnapped Malcom in order to prove to Mona that she wants to be on the -A Team. *In I Must Confess her birthday (April 11) is shown on Dr. Sullivan's files. *Spencer is the first and only liar so far to join the A-Team, even though she was a double agent. Gallery Sp12.jpg Sp9.jpg Sp8.jpg Sp7.jpg Sp6.jpg Sp5.jpg Sp4.jpg Sp3.jpg Sp2.jpg Sp1.jpg Sp.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Liars Category:Females